More Camp Half-Blood Rules
by Mermaid Ghost Girl
Summary: in title, this is kind of continuation of another story of mine "Why Camp Half-Blood has 2 of it's rules, but you don't have to have read it to understand what is happening in this one, but it would be cool if you read the other one and this one
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO or HOO only my OC, I hope you enjoy.**

Hi it Aurora your favorite daughter of Hypnos, back with more Camp Half-Blood rules. Don't forget I see a lot of things that others don't know or realize. Hope you enjoy.

1\. "Do not brake or ruin the Apollo kids instruments". Okay I know it doesn't sound like something worth being a rule, but it is. So it was a Sunday, the day were you don't have a schedule to follow AKA everyone's favorite day at camp, lunch had just ended about 20 minutes before the start of this. Some of the Apollo kids were in front of their cabin playing some instruments and writing a song or something, and you know how the Apollo cabin and the Ares cabins are right next to each other, well some of the Ares kids started to getting annoyed of the constant music and singing. They eventually got fed up with having to hear the Apollo kids play music, so they got out of their cabin went over to the Apollo kids that were playing music and singing. The Ares kids walked right up to them and grabbed the instruments away and broke some in half, bent some, and slammed some on the ground a few times. The Apollo kids got real mad that the Ares kids just came up and just broke the instruments and without saying anything before do so. Just looking at the Apollo kids you could see the anger in their faces, one of them just went up to one of the Ares kids and punch her in the face. The two of them started fighting while other Apollo kids started fighting other Ares kids. They all didn't stop fighting tell Chiron and some other random campers polled them apart Apollo kids on one side of Chiron and the Ares kids on the other. You could still see the anger in the Apollo kids faces and the mixed look of frustrated and slightly confused on the Ares kids faces.

That isn't the only reason for the rule there is something alts that happened before it became official rule. The second reason is because of a prank gone wrong by the Hermes kids. Okay you might thing that sense the Hermes kids are always pulling pranks that they would be really good at them, they are not, they make mistakes 70% of the time. This was one of those times. They were trying to just set up colored smoke bombs that would go off when someone picked up an instrument. Well they didn't set it up correctly, so when the Apollo kids went back into their cabin after breakfast they found the instruments covered in random colors all over the them. Witch meant the instruments were ruined and permanently covered in colors like pink, orange, green, yellow, purple, and other colors. When the Apollo kids came out of their cabin to look for who ever had ruined the instruments, they they saw me and they know I would never do something like that, but that I might know who did. So three of them walked over to me while the others were looking around. the three that came up to me were Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and Will Solace (it was before the two died), it was Will that first to say something "Hey Aurora, we were wondering if you saw anyone go in or out of cabin 7" he has said waving a little when he said hi. I waved back saying "Ya I think I saw like 3 or 4 kids from cabin 11 leaving it like 5 minutes ago" through yawns. They all nodded their heads saying thanks and walking away towards cabin 11 (Hermes cabin) and the other Apollo kids saw and followed. You can probably guess what happen, but if you can I will tell you. The Apollo kids beat up the Hermes kids that had tried to prank them. They found the kids easily because another kid in the Hermes cabin told the Apollo kids. Now remember "Do not brake or ruin the Apollo kids instruments".

**(sorry that one was kind of long)**

2\. "Do not flirt with the hunters of Artemis". I feel like this one is so obvious, but it still one of the rules. There is no specific person that caused this rule it was just who ever flirted with them that something like this would happen. So if you flirt with the hunters you are lucky if you aren't seriously injured or almost killed. Even if you just flirt with one you most likely have all of them to deal with. Most people end up in the infirmary with an arrow or two somewhere on them, weather in just in their hair or sometimes in and arm or leg. Most also have lots of cuts and some bruises. I know some of that stuff doesn't sound that bad, but I would not encourage or suggest to flirt with the hunters. If you want a better chance to live when the hunters are at camp remember "Do not flirt with the hunters of Artemis".

**(I know that one was kinda short)**

**I hope you enjoyed, reviews are good for giving me ideas and advice on my story's. I might make another Camp Half-Blood rules story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's everyone's favorite daughter of Hypnos Aurora. I'm back to bring you all more camp rules.

This time the first rule doesn't sound like it's going to have much of a story but it does, "Always keep your cabin clean". Okay I know it sounds boring, but the rule is there for more than just a chore. One day, years ago, the Hermes' cabin hadn't been cleaned for a long time, and one of the Hecate kids, this was before they had their own cabin, had accidently left out some magic potion thing. The potion ended up getting knocked over into a pile of trash that was just there as everyone left the cabin for breakfast. The trash kind of came to life, and it started to consume the other things in the cabin. After getting rid of the trash monster thing the cabin ended up having to be rebuilt. So remember "Always keep your cabin clean".

The next rule is "Hermes and Hecate cabins aren't allowed to do cabin inspections together". The explanation is short and simple. Every time these 2 cabins did inspections together things would always go missing and after enough complaints from campers it was added to the rules. If you want a better chance of things not going missing remember "Hermes and Hecate cabins aren't allowed to do cabin inspections together".

Well there you go, 2 more rules. I hope you enjoyed it, see you next time.

-Aurora

**I hope this was good. Sorry i haven't added to this till now I just didn't have any ideas for chb rules. If anyone has any ideas let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

The one and only Aurora is back again. Thought I would write this before I end up falling asleep again, so here I am with my hot coco and monster prof computer in a top secret location.

The first one, this time, is "_Don't let Clarisse hear you say that Silena was a traitor_". This one isn't an official rule, it's more advice I guess. I've witnessed more than one person needing to go to the infirmary after saying Silena was a traitor, and they were in bad condition. All of them ended up being on Clarisses bad side and it's advised to stay on her good side. Always remember "_Don't let Clarisse hear you say that Silena was a traitor_".

This next thing also isn't really a rule, but have you ever wondered why the camp shirts are most commonly orange? Well I can tell you why. I mean I wasn't actually there when it was decided, but I have heard why from a very reliable source. Well one day a very long time ago a few groups of campers were walking in the woods looking for a monster that had somehow gotten through camp borders. At the time the camp was still designing the camp shirts. Well one of the groups had heard rustling behind some bushes and thought it was the monster and were ready to jump into action. The rustling had actually been one of the other groups and when they moved past the bushes a kid almost got impaled with an arrow, but they moved in time and only ended up with a small gash in their arm. That's why the shirts are orange so that when campers are in the woods they will be able to see the orange of the shirt and know it's not a monster.

There you all go. Now time to take a nap before lunch. Peace out,

-Aurora


	4. Chapter 4

Hello beautiful people it is I, your favorite daughter of Hypnos, Aurora back with more Camp Half-Blood rules.

This time the first rule is "_Don't start a food fight in the Mess Hall_". First of all whoever started the food fight's entire cabin has to clean up the mess. Second, the last time there was a food fight kids were covered in all the different food campers choose to eat, and one kid couldn't see out of his left eye for at least a week after getting hit in the eye with chicken bone. The food fight was very chaotic. There was food all over and not one camper didn't have some kind of food somewhere on them. Even the ones like me that ducked for cover and stayed out of it. Now remember "_Don't start a food fight in the Mess Hall_", unless you want to be the reason you and your entire cabin have to clean up the mess.

The next rule "_Never release a spider in the Athena cabin_" isn't an office rule but you should still never do it. One time just after Halloween the Athena kids came running out of their cabin screaming bloody murder about a spider. Percy ended up going inside the cabin to get rid of it, after Annabeth asked him to, and the spider ended up being fake. Another time the Stoll brothers released a lot of spiders into the Athena cabin and within minutes the cabin was on fire with all the Athena kids standing outside, some holding whatever work they were working on. Another time just after Halloween the Athena kids came running out of their cabin screaming bloody murder about a spider. Percy ended up going inside the cabin to get rid of it, after Annabeth asked him to, and the spider ended up being fake. So please remember "_Never release a spider in the Athena cabin_".

That's it for now. Till next time,

-Aurora


	5. Chapter 5

Hello wonderful people, it's Aurora and I'm back with more Camp Half-Blood rules.

The rule we're begging with this time is "_No chickens allowed at camp_". I know it seems a bit random or odd, but it's one of the rules. This rule is actually a newer rule; it's only been one the list of rules for a few months. A few months ago Conner and Travis decided it would be funny to set a chicken loose in camp, and they even gave it a name, Chick Norris. After a few minutes of Chick Norris running free around camp confusing people one of the Ares kids provoked her. Yes Chick Norris was a girl chicken. Chick Norris wasn't having it and started to peck at/attack the Ares kid. Chiron had to break up a fight between the chicken and the child of Ares. Conner and Travis brought Chick Norris back from where they took her and to clean the stables. Before you decide to release a chicken in camp keep in mind, "_No chickens allowed at camp_".

This time the second rule is, "_Keep an eye on your things while hanging out with a child of Hermes_", and it's actually advice not an official rule. I think this advice speaks for itself, but I thought i'd just say it anyway. Everytime someone hangs out with a Hermes' kid something goes missing, especially money or items of value. So always remember to, "_Keep an eye on your things while hanging out with a child of Hermes_".

It's time for lunch. Peace out,

-Aurora


	6. Chapter 6

Hello brilliant and beautiful people it's me Aurora. I have a few minutes before movie night in the Poseidon cabin with the 7, Nico, Will, Ryena, Conner, Trivis, and Katie, so I decided to add to this and bring you all more Camp Half-Blood rules.

The rule I'm starting with this time is actually advice: it's "_Don't tell the Apollo cabin it's National Haiku day_". The Stolls did this a few days ago and it got annoying fast. All the Apollo campers only talked in Haikus all day, and most weren't that good. That's a day you can never get back. For my and everyone's sanity please "_Don't tell the Apollo cabin it's National Haiku day_".

This next rule is still being added to the list of rules, but it is going to be a rule. The rule is "_No window smashing competitions_". The whole thing with this started when Leo accidentally broke one of his cabin's windows after tripping and causing something to hit the window with enough force to back it. Then the Stoll brothers, who happened to be walking by, yelled "WINDOW SMASHING COMPETITION". The whole thing ended with almost all the cabins having broken windows. The only cabins that didn't have any broken windows were the Hypnos, Iris, Demeter, Artemis, and Hades cabins. The Stoll brothers and Leo had to clean it all up for being the ones who started it. Before you break that window remember "_No window smashing competitions_".

Well it's almost time to watch movies. I said I was bringing hot chocolate for everyone and I still have to find the marshmallows, so it's time for me to sign off. Tell next time. Peace out,

-Aurora


	7. Chapter 7

Hello amazing people, it's Aurora and I'm back again in my top secret location. I usually tell you guys, girls, non-binary, and genderfluid friends about Camp Half-Blood rules, sometimes I will throw so advice in there, but this time it going to just be advice. I hope it comes in handy or is at least a fun read for you all.

First piece of advice I have for you all is "_Don't eat sea food/fish related food in front of a child of Poseidon_". One time Jason ate fish sticks in front of Percy. Percy got really offended, and he wouldn't talk to Jason for 3 days, when he most likely forgot what he was mad about. Another time the one of the Stolls was eating some kind of fish in front of Percy and ended up soaked with water from the camp lake. Try to remember "_Don't eat sea food/fish related food in front of a child of Poseidon_".

The second piece of advice I have for you is "_Have the Iris cabin on your capture the flag team_". Most of them might seem like they couldn't hurt a fly, but they are really good at playing capture the flag. One time they ran to the other team's flag throwing skittles at the other team yelling "TASTE THE RAINBOW", snagged the flag and ran back to their team's side. Their team won within the first 5 minutes. There are many times that the capture the flag team with the Iris cabin won, so if you can "_Have the Iris cabin on your capture the flag team_".

That's it for now, i hope to see you all again soon. Peace out till next time,

-Aurora

**I'm out of ideas for rules/advice if anyone has any ideas let me know please. **


End file.
